Baby Foster
by Tarafina
Summary: After nine pregnancy tests, denial was pointless. :Chlavis:


**Title**: Baby Foster  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Genre**: Family/Romance/Humor  
**Ship**: Chloe/Davis  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Challenge**: Defying Mythos – Battle for the Best: Challenge #2  
**OneShot Challenge**: #3 – Pregnant  
**Word Count**: 1,961  
**Summary**: After nine pregnancy tests, denial was pointless.

**_Baby Foster  
_**-Challenge #2-

Positive. Positive. Positive.

Just like the other _six _pregnancy tests she'd taken the time to pee on.

Eyes wide, Chloe stared at the three latest lined up on the coffee table in front of her. Pregnant. She was _pregnant_. As in, there was a small _human _growing inside her stomach. Her hand fell automatically, palm splayed across her still flat navel. Gulping, she sat back into the couch, her shoulders slumping. This was… _not _part of the grand scheme of things. Or, okay, it might have been. Years and _years _into the future. But now? Now she was on the run with Davis Bloome; a former serial killer separated from the alien part of him that wanted and _needed _blood.

Not for the first time, she questioned how her life had turned out this way. One minute she was just a curious teenage reporter, the next she had and lost her chance at the Daily Planet. And then there was sweet, naïve, _normal _Jimmy, who didn't fit into her life like she'd hoped he would. Not when she was playing superhero go-to-girl behind his back. And when it all fizzled apart because of the build-up of lies, not to mention her involvement with Davis, she was both distraught and relieved.

Normal was not part of Chloe Sullivan's make-up. If anything, it was the one main ingredient she was severely lacking. And after she'd used black kryptonite to separate Doomsday from the man she knew deep down was good, they ran… Away from all that threatened to separate them. Did she miss Clark? Lois? The team? Of course. But they wouldn't understand. They _couldn't_.

What she felt for Davis was beyond them; it was a physical and emotional connection she'd never known the likes of before. How he made her feel just by looking at her, that smile of his with dimples that spoke of such affection… She felt loved when she was with Davis. Prized and wanted; always.

So she should be happy, really. After four years on the run, they'd settled down in a nice town. Easily overlooked by most people; just a tiny little place that was often passed by without a second glance. She'd always thought herself a city girl, but it turned out so long as the rewards were in the guise of a good man who wanted to spend his whole life loving her, she'd go wherever, do whatever.

And after all their running, finally settling down in a place where the biggest news was who the new Deputy Sheriff would be was like finding normal and fitting in. Especially when all of her hacking paid off and she was able to create new and acceptable identities for them. She knew the truth, however, even if her neighbors never suspected a thing. They looked at Chloe and Davis Foster as if they were just regular people, out to make a living and enjoy their lives as they came. They had no idea that he once killed people with his bare hands; that he'd once had an evil in him that could destroy the very world.

When they looked at Davis, they saw a mild-mannered, handsome and charming man who worked at the local firehouse and lent his heroics to the small town whenever they needed. They might gossip over them, but it was hardly anything to make the hairs on Chloe's neck stand up or her spidey-sense kick in, telling them to run. Most of the word going around had to do with her and Davis being that sweet, affectionate couple that could hardly keep their hands off each other. And wasn't that exactly how they got into this position?

Pregnant.

Biting her lip, she leaned forward once more to see the tests, wanting to make sure this wasn't a very unsubstantiated hallucination. And just to be extra sure, she pinched her self. Wincing, she rubbed her arm when nothing happened except a little biting pain. So it was true then, there was no getting away from it. She and Davis were pregnant; they were going to have a baby. A… She smiled suddenly. A _baby_.

She could fully appreciate skepticism. It wasn't as if she grew up with a great mother-figure. Moira had gone away and confined both herself and her abilities long before Chloe could truly get a grasp of what motherhood might be like. But then, she did have Martha Kent's influence, and if that wasn't the best mother alive, she didn't know who was. But seeing was not knowing and so it was with both anticipation and fear that she opened her laptop, ready to accept her current situation and study it to death. She would not walk into this blind.

Four hours.

She spent _four hours _on her laptop, researching everything from symptoms to techniques in helping her child learn earl, to give him or her a better chance at being a small brain. The only time she removed herself from the computer was to toss away every coffee related grocery she had in the house in a fit of motherly support. Later she'd regret it and think herself baby-crazy, but at the time it seemed a smart thing to do.

Chloe hardly looked up when the door opened and Davis walked in, tossing the keys to their beat-up blue Ford truck on the counter and shrugging his jacket off. He'd been at the firehouse overnight and usually when he returned home, she'd have had dinner ready for them or she'd have jumped into his arms, happy to see him home and eager to get him back into their room. But she was distracted today and busy, so she didn't look up from her laptop when he stepped into the living room of their small, rent-to-own house.

"Uh, Chloe…?" he greeted her, eyes darting all around.

She waved a hand absently, brows furrowed atop her eyes staring at her laptop searchingly. She'd been reading up on breast-feeding and was both curious and uncomfortable. She'd have to get over these things, and soon, but she figured she was allowed her immediate response in the beginning. She was sure when their son or daughter was put in her arms, she'd change her mind. There was always the option of formula, but from what she'd read it wasn't as healthy for the baby. Chewing her lip, she knew that even while she didn't technically _know _their child and she'd only just realized she was having one, she wanted the very best for him or her.

Suddenly, Davis was kneeling next to her, one of his large hands on her knee. "You wanna tell me something?" he asked, though the smile on his face was knowing.

Attention caught, she turned toward him, not sure how she was even going to word it. Only to see he was holding one of her many pregnancy tests.

"Guess it kind of speaks for itself," she murmured, frowning.

He lifted a brow, mouth curling with a smile. "That it does." He stared up at her thoughtfully. "But I think I'd like to hear it from you."

She didn't know why, but her eyes suddenly filled with warm tears. "I'm… _We're_…" A breathy laugh escaped her. "Guess all that hard work paid off, because we're going to have a little piece of ourselves around here in, oh… seven or so months."

She couldn't help but stare at him worriedly. While they'd talked of children at length, his biggest fear was always that somehow, some part of Doomsday might transfer over. So they'd been careful, really, on the occasions when they had enough sense to do so. And yes, she'd of course gone on the pill, but… Sometimes, life was just so hectic, and if she missed a few, she didn't even notice until it was too late. Given the nine pregnancy tests currently reading positive, she'd have to say it was definitely too late.

"Seven months," he repeated, eyes falling down for a moment. "Guess I should brush up on my handyman skills and get to work on baby-proofing everything… building a crib. You think they'd let us add on a bedroom?" he wondered, brows furrowed.

"Davis…" She stared at him. "Shouldn't you be freaking out?"

He chuckled shortly, grinning. "I think freaking out now would be a little late." He nodded, rising to sit down next to her. "So… we're having a baby…" He moved her laptop to the table and turned so he was facing her. "A baby we didn't expect and I seem to remember avoiding." He smiled. "But, honestly… Having a child with you is not world-ending… If anything, it's a jumpstart to _our _world…" He stared into her eyes searchingly. "So yeah, I'm _terrified_. That we'll need to stock up on black kryptonite or that I will suck _horribly _at being a father, but…" His hand cupped her stomach, palm pressed close and thumb stroking. "This is our family… And I will do whatever it takes to make sure they know we love them."

Breath shaking as it escaped her, she covered his hand with hers. "So we're doing this… We're going to be parents?" Eyes damp with tears, she looked up at him and grinned. "You are going to be an incredible dad."

He scoffed lightly. "I've only ever had really awful foster parents, but… I think if I do the opposite of everything they did, this little guy or girl will have a much better chance."

Squeezing his hand, she reached up to cup his face. "Trust me, I _know _you. Davis…" She smiled sweetly. "There is nobody else in the world that I would want this baby with. Nobody else that would be a better dad."

Bravado cracking, his smile faded and he nodded slowly. "I want to be everything you see in me."

Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead to his. "You already are."

Hand smoothing through her hair, he turned his head just slightly and slanted his mouth across hers. Smooth, warm lips met in a tender kiss that soon quickened into a passion filled embrace. Dragging her into his lap, his arms wrapped tight around her; corded muscle banding around her body. Dragging her fingers through his hair, she met his furiously reaching mouth with her own, panting thickly. As his face buried in her neck, lips and teeth marking down her neck, she threw her head back and moaned. "This is how we got here in the first place," she muttered.

He chuckled. "I'm not complaining."

Gripping his shoulders tight, she couldn't say she was either.

In seven months, they would have a baby to call their own. The complications that might arise were unseen for now, but they could be many. Or, if Fate was feeling kind, they would get that one piece of normalcy they both deserved and their child would be an average little boy or girl that grew up under the watchful and loving eyes of two people who only wanted the best for them. Future unknown, the Fosters could only hope.

"I love you," Davis murmured against her throat, his voice hoarse and deep with truth. As his large, warm hand enveloped her stomach, he repeated the same sentiment to their unborn child, and both Chloe Sullivan and Chloe Foster felt their chest bloom with warmth.

_How did she get so lucky?_ she wondered. Through all this, all that had happened, all that they'd run from, their lives were finally coming together in the most incredible way.

"We love you, too," she replied against his ear, closing her eyes and just holding him a moment. It was just the two of them now, but soon it would be three, and she couldn't wait.


End file.
